It is generally appreciated in the wood pulp industry that, when grinding wood chips, it is very desirable to orient the grain of the chips parallel to the stone surface for the actual grinding operation. A typical wood chip may measure about 1".times.1", with a thickness of 1/8" to 1/4". The grain runs parallel to one of the larger dimensions. When a wood chip is ground by lying against the grinding stone with its largest surface, i.e. with the grain oriented substantially parallel with the surface of the grinding stone, it is more likely whole fibres will be produced, rather than small, broken fibre fragments. Generally speaking, the larger the fibres, the better the quality of the resulting pulp.